


Freezing

by hazymerry



Series: dsmp lore [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), it's snowing, it's snowing irl as well lol, kind of, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymerry/pseuds/hazymerry
Summary: Tommy finds something while running away from Logstedshire.
Series: dsmp lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112843
Kudos: 46





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> Continuation of my other dream smp lore "what i wish would've happened" sort of thing.

Snow. All he could see was snow. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking for, but he did know that his feet were going numb. Blinded by the bright snow, Tommy tried his best to navigate through the white plains. Impulse flowing through his veins, blood rushing to his head. 

For the first time in a long time he had hope.

Sure, he had no plans, prospects, gear, or friends… and the snow seemed to be slowly piling on top of him, pulling him to the ground. He wasn’t going to let that stop him, anything for that matter. Even the fact that he was completely and utterly alone.

Was he alone? 

Was Dream still there?

Tommy whipped his head around, scanning the barren landscape for a sign of another person. To no avail, he turned back around, determined to find refuge for the night. Tommy knew he was resourceful; he had proven that to himself time and time again.

TommyInnit was no quitter. 

A small forest loomed in the near distance. A smile grew across Tommy’s face. It was time for a new start. He picked up his pace, kicking snow up behind him.

He started chopping down trees at an extraordinary slow pace, but Tommy was not discouraged. He chopped, and chopped, and chopped, until knuckles were bloodied. 

It’s when he’s about to craft when he sees it. 

A creeper exploding in the distance.

Tommy’s world shook upside down, being reminded of the shallow ringing inside his ears. Memories of everything he’s ever cared about getting blown to shreds playing in his mind. Dream lighting the tnt, Wilbur getting a sword shoved through his stomach, people all around him shouting words he couldn’t hear.    
  


It was his fault. It was all his fault. 

Tommy sunk to his knees, not even feeling as the snow melted against him. His torn clothing provided him minimum warmth anyway; he felt his breaths become shallow. 

Did he deserve this? 

Something deep inside his mind told him that he should’ve stayed with Dream. That at least Dream cared about him. Dream cared about him when nobody else did. 

Not even Tubbo.

But Tommy betrayed Tubbo. Right? Or did Tubbo betray Tommy?

His head was pounding. This was not the time. It was too cold, and he was too tired. He looked up from his place on the ground; his eyes finding a short trail of steam on the other side of a small mountain. 

His curiosity suddenly outweighed all other concerns, and he was sprinting toward the cause of the gray smoke. When he turned the corner of the mountain, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

A house.

He took no time whatsoever before barging into the small spruce cottage, pushing the doors open without a care. The inside walls were lined with wooden chests. Tommy went through all of them, picking out things he thought might come in handy later. He turned to the other wall, and a face greeted him

Several faces, actually, including his own smiling back at him. It was a poster of the old Pogtopia gang. 

Tommy smiled at first, thinking back to a time when he had a team, people that he could count on. But the second he realized that this house could only belong to one person and one person in particular, his smile vanished.

His peripheral vision started to fade out of existence.

What was he going to do? Surely the man who summoned two withers inside his old home would not like Tommy to be here. He fumbled around, pulling his stone pickaxe from his bag. 

He stuck to his first instinct: Dig. 

Technoblade could not hurt Tommy if Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Tommy dug straight into Technoblade’s floor, making sure to seamlessly replace it afterwards. He dug out a nice little room for himself in a fairly short amount of time. 

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in the corner of the room.

As long as he had the prime log, he was okay. 

He laughed to himself before promptly falling asleep on the dirt floor. 

////

Tommy had made his room quite nice by the time he had heard a door creak open the next day. He could hear Technoblade practically screaming to himself from underneath his floorboards. Not full sentences, but bits such as, “CARL”, “MY THINGS”, and “I WAS GONNA BE PEACEFUL.” 

What had happened to Techno?

Tommy creeped up to the board he had broken to get in and out of his room and pressed his ear to it.

“I can’t believe they tried to execute me! Chat, can you believe that?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. He had become quite familiar with Technoblade’s “Chat” that would demand blood. “Careful,” Technoblade would say to him in the days of Pogtopia, “I might succumb to the voices.”

Tommy had always found this scary, alarming even. Wilbur, on the other hand, found it quite charming. 

Technoblade’s voice draws nearer, the noise of a person shuffling down a ladder following it. Tommy holds his breath.

“They tried to KILL ME!” 

Tommy winced as a weight was placed on the floorboard above him. 

“Is it just me or is something off in the house?” Technoblade muttered to himself. “Like someone has been here…” 

Tommy held his breath. The footsteps above him became more specific, targeted. Like they were searching for something. Technoblade finding him was inevitable, Tommy knew this. 

Tommy shook his head, heavily regretting what he was about to do.

Tommy brought his fist through the board, ripping it up, and shoving himself through the hole he had made. He quickly stood up, eyes meeting those of which haunted him in the depths of night. Shrill words ringing in his ears. 

“You wanna be a hero, Tommy? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” 

He was brought back to reality by a soft chuckle. Tommy stood there, unable to speak, words ghosting him. 

Technoblade was...laughing? He wasn’t trying to kill him for stealing and living in his house?

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t TommyInnit?” Technoblade said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tommy stood there silently. A hand patted him on the back.

“Welcome home Theseus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts if you have any :)


End file.
